Because I Dislike Swimming Alone
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: Clara wants to go swimming. But she doesn't want to go on her own! Who better to help her than her very own Time Lord? Fluffy Oneshot!


**_Because I dislike Swimming alone_**

**Hello, this idea came from Clara's line in the Snowmen:**

**"I dislike swimming alone"**

**And all the Whouffle feels that have been around lately gave birth to this...**

**I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!**

Clara gazed at the clear crystal blue waters of the TARDIS's swimming pool. They were very nice, all blue and moving.

Then she lifted her head and gazed around at the room.

It was, quite frankly massive.

There were diving boards going up further than Clara could see (why would someone want to dive at a hight of 100 feet above the water!) And there were lots of delightful inflatable toys she recognised (swimming lessons with Angie and Artie) and some of the toys she didn't recognise- Was that an inflatable bowtie!?

Oh! And there were slides!

She loved slides!

She always had, even her echoes adored slides. All of them.

That was one of a few the things that remained the same in all the different versions of Clara, well apart from the looks, and the soufflés, and the Doctor. Yes there was always the Doctor.

However despite the slides and the diving boards and the toys, there was something wrong.

It wasn't the water, no that was lovely and warm,

It wasn't that she didn't have a swimming costume, The TARDIS presumably had hundreds of them in the wardrobe.

However there was a problem only one problem really, and that was that she was on her own.

And in the words of christmas Clara:

"I dislike swimming alone"

So she decided that she would not stand for swimming alone when there was a perfectly healthy Time Lord to accompany her.

Yes, she decided, she would find the Doctor he would swim with her!

...or else...

The Doctor was fiddling with a circuit when all of a sudden Clara came in!

He liked it when Clara came into rooms. Rooms were boring when they had an alarming lack of Clara.

He had once taken Clara to see Porridge in his big palace, but when Clara had gone to the toilet he had gotten very sad and started sulking (or thats what Angie had said- preposterous of course)

However he did have to admit that he really enjoyed her company.

In fact he had started jumping forward the days that he couldn't see her. But he had only started doing that... The day they met.

Anyway Clara was here now. She had a towel over her arm with an alarmingly small swimming costume in her other hand.

"Whats up Clara?" The Doctor asked his companion,still sonicing the TARDIS controls.

"I want to go swimming" the short girl declared.

He looked at her puzzled. She should know where the pool was. He had put up signs so he wouldn't have to take her through the various extensive rooms of his home to find the place she wanted.

Not that he ever complained.

No of course not it was Clara.

And he would do anything to make her happy.

He would throw himself into a supernova if she wanted him to.

But he really hoped that she didn't want him to do that.

It would hurt. A lot.

Falling into the supernova wouldn't be nice either.

"Clara you should know where the pool is by now" he declared looking back at the controls of his ship.

"Yes... I do know. But I don't want to swim alone!" She stubbornly declared grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the pool.

"Ok then, fine" the Doctor surrendered.

And wrapping an arm around Clara's shoulders the Doctor lead his friend (JUST his friend! Yes obviously, what are you suggesting!)to the Swimming pool.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo OoOoOo

The Doctor and Clara arrived at the pool relatively unharmed apart from when Clara had hit him for choosing the swimming trunks with bowties on them. So pouting the Doctor had taken a pair of nice black trunks. And inside there was a sonic screwdriver!

Not his one, it was 10's screwdriver. All blue. No green at all.

He had given it to Clara as a present. Clara had tossed it into a room declaring that she preferred the green.

That had made the Doctor very happy.

The time travellers were now getting changed. Separately of course.

When the Doctor had told her

"we need to get rid of these clothes!" Clara had responded like always, with "Down boy!"

The Doctor had not spluttered and blushed. No matter what anyone else said. IT didn't happen. Nope.

The Doctor stepped out of the changing room that the TARDIS had so helpfully provided.

And what he saw made him lose the control of his body. And his brain.

Clara.

Clara not wearing anything but a very thin swimsuit.

It barley covered her breasts and if that wasn't enough for him, he could see her marvellous legs and the barest glimpse her frankly wonderful bottom.

Clara just grinned at him.

However she was desperately trying not to follow the Doctors example and ogle her friend.

The Time Lords shorts hugged his legs and buttocks and she could clearly see his well defined chest.

It was quite a nice sight.

Much better than all that tweed and bowtie stuff he insisted on wearing.

And oddly Clara found that she felt like pinning him down and having her way with him. Several times.

It was actually a surprisingly good idea.

In fact she was actually seriously considering it when she was suddenly splashed by a wave of warm water

"DOCTORR!" She shrieked as the water drenched her. The Doctor just grinned at her from the pool.

"Sorry" he replied not sounding sorry at all as he lazily swam past her.

Clara wanted revenge. Couldn't let him get away with that now, could she?

She leapt into the pool sinking down and grabbing the Doctors ankle as she went, successfully dragging the unsuspecting Time lord beneath the water.

Success!

The Doctor emerged spluttering and spitting out water as Clara laughed at him so hard that it hurt. He just pouted at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo OoOoOo

A couple of hours later and The Doctor and Clara were still in the pool. But now they were lazily floating around on the Doctors giant inflatable bowtie and Clara was laying down rather comfortably on what she had decided was her new favourite mattress- The Doctor.

The Doctor was sub consciously stroking Clara's amazingly beautiful soft and smooth skin as he told Clara a ridiculous story about squirrels. It was true of course, but he was more concentrated on trying no to react to Clara's glorious body firmly planted on top of his. It wasn't very easy but he just about managed it by thinking about all the horrible things in the universe 'Slitheen, the Absorbaloff, Dalek Mutants, Beans! Erugh apples!'

Clara was also thinking about the person sharing the inflatable bow tie.

The Man in question was idly stroking her thighs as he told her about the time he fought the evil carnivorous squirrels of Squirreldonia.

"I tricked them!" He boasted "And then the high court of imperial squirrels mounted their trap!"

But Clara had stopped listening to his ridiculous story as she had become oddly fixated on the Doctors face. Little droplets of water clung to his face and his chin and his hair after their swim and oddly his lips looked deliciously soft and incredibly tempting. What was wrong with her!? Since when did she feel like that about the Doctor!?

However it wasn't a bad feeling, no no quite the opposite, it felt very nice indeed.

So she decided that she didn't care about the consequences, she needed to feel his lips on hers...

"And then Emperor Squirrelus the forty seco- mphhhh!" The Doctors exiting story of the Squirrels was interrupted when Clara clamped her lips onto his.

It was very nice.

So he kissed back.

Their lips moulded together and the Doctor moaned into Clara's mouth as he felt her almost naked body pressing into his exited wet stomach with the same lack of clothes.

Not that he was complaining.

His moan had gave Clara the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. His tongue excitedly darted out to meet hers and they fiercely duelled for dominance.

Then the Doctor moved to grasp her bum and...

They toppled off the giant inflatable bowtie and with a splash and crashed into the surface of the water still wrapped up in each other.

Clara burst into laughter as they got soaked in the pools warm water.

"What?" The Doctor asked, pulling Clara closer into him.

"Ha-not-nothing!" Clara exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck.

She regained control of her laughter and cuddled closer into the Doctor,

"Nothing at all" she reassured him smiling as she leaned in for another kiss.

**The End...**

**A/N: I just watched the Snowmen again and this idea wouldn't go away**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
